


Cosplay (Day 7)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [24]
Category: Miracle Simulator (Webcomic)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cosplay, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I mean technically it's still cosplay-, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: It's Halloween, and Milo and Felix are talking about costumes.
Relationships: Milo Park/Felix Torres
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Kudos: 1





	Cosplay (Day 7)

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into this webcomic and fuckin love it

“Halloween is tomorrow,” Milo said suddenly. “Do you know what you're going as?” Felix leaned back and thought on it. 

“No. Do you?” Milo shook his head. 

“Nope. Hey, maybe we can do the same theme together!” 

“That sounds interesting. What were you thinking?” 

“Well, as you probably know, my band is wanting to do an anime theme. I did find some I thought was interesting.” 

“Oh yeah? Names?” 

“Um, there's Demon Slayer, Banana Fish, Naruto. Oh and Hetalia is interesting too.” 

“I've seen Demon Slayer, Banana Fish is out cause it makes my boss depressed, Naruto is cliche, and I've never actually watched Hetalia.” 

“So Demon Slayer?” 

“Yeah, pretty much. Are you okay with that?” 

“Yeah! I'm just happy I'm doing it with you!” Felix could feel the heat rise on his cheeks. 

“L-Let’s choose a character.” They spent the rest of the night choosing who would be who. The next day, after Halloween, Felix and Milo showed off their outfits to each other. 

Milo had chosen Tanjirou. Felix thought it had fit him. Both were kind, caring, older brothers. It just felt right. Felix had chosen Giyu. He thought he fit that role more nicely. Milo said he should be Muzan, saying he'd pull off the handsome part. He loved making the other embarrassed. 

They spoke of how their nights went, and what their friends dressed as. They ended up talking late in the night, and Felix ended up falling asleep to Milo’s voice.


End file.
